


we built our own world

by Elendraug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, definitely not written while listening to the inception soundtrack, reaction fic, what is and what never should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick drabble for the life that never was</p>
            </blockquote>





	we built our own world

when he searches sam's eyes for recognition, there's none there.

as far as sam's aware, this is the only life dean's ever known: a mechanic, a drunkard, a thief. and what's more--a marriage to a model from a magazine conjured from his subconscious and styled into the sort of person that _real_ dean might marry.

when he slept on his mother's house in his childhood home, he dreamt of monsters and magic. now that he's awake, he's unclear which felt more believable.

mary made him breakfast, and the scent of fresh-clipped grass is still lingering. these are the memories he wished he'd had all along.

but he's not the dean they all grew up with, in this half-remembered dream. 

they beg him to stay, to live an eternity in an eye-blink, and he dearly, desperately wants to, but back above the true sam is waiting and he has to abandon one of them, inevitably.

in the back of his mind he knows his wrists hurt, he feels his blood pulsing uncomfortably through his neck, feels heavy and drugged.

and he wakes

but _god_ , does he wish.


End file.
